parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey and the Disneymunks
DisneyRockz's TV Spoof and Movie-spoof of "Alvin & The Chipmunks". Cast: * Mickey Mouse (Disney) as Alvin Seville * Donald Duck (Disney) as Simon Seville * Goofy Goof (Disney) as Theodore Seville * Minnie Mouse (Disney) as Brittany Miller * Daisy Duck (Disney) as Jeanette Miller * Clarabelle Cow (Disney) as Eleanor Miller * Kermit the Frog (Muppets) as Dave Seville * Miss Piggy (Muppets) as Miss Miller * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Ian Hawke and lots more! Episodes The Mickey Show *Good Neighbor/Jokes *Ostrich/Self-Preservation *Squares/Glass *Sam Valiant, Private Nose/The Chair *Overworked Gabe/The West *Gabe's Curse/The Baseball *Mickey's Alter-Ego/The Bathtub *Stanley the Eagle/The Wife *Fancy/Flight *Sam Valiant: Real Estate/The Baby *Dude Ranch/The Stove *Camping Trip/Music *Bentley Van Rolls/First Aid *The Whistler/Electricity *Lovesick Dave/Egypt *Jungle Rhythm/The Bed *Flynn's Dog/The Telephone *Hillbilly Son/Do-it-Yourself *Little League/The Time Machine *Eagle in Love/The Shoe *Mickey's Studio/Physical Fitness *Haunted House/The Ship *Sir Mickey/This is Your Life *Good Manners /The Birthday Party *Eagle Music/Self-Defense *Disc Jockey/Crashcupland Mickey & The Disneymunks *The D-Team *The Disneypettes *Uncle Pooh Bear *Rock 'n' Robot *The Television Stars *The Cruise *The Disneymunks Story *Mr. Fabulous *Grandpa and Grandma Disney *Unidentified Flying Disneymunk *Mother's Day *The Disney-Punks *From Here to Fraternity *Urban Disneymunk *The Incredible Shrinking Kermit *Angelic Mickey *The Trouble With Nanny *The Bully Ballet *Mickey... and the Disneymunk *Swiss Family Disneymunks *Santa Pooh Bear *A Dog's Best Friend Is His Disneymunk *The Curse of Lontiki *Baseball Heroes *Mary the Best Disneymunk Win *The Disneymunk Who Bugged Me *Rich and Infamous *Don't Be a Didiot *A Horse, of Course *The Camp Calicomine Caper *Lights, Camera, Mickey *Some Entrancing Evening *The Picture of Health *The Victrola Awards *Royalty Received *Gone Fishin *Setting the Record Straight *Father's Day Muffins *Mickey on Ice *Operation Goofy *The Gang's All Here *Snow Job *Maids in Japan *My Fair Disneypette *New, Improved Donald *The Greatest Show-Offs on Earth *Guardian Boymunk *Carsick *Hat Today Gone Tomorrow *Snow Wrong *Film Flam *The Secret Life of Kermit the FROG *Who Ghost There? *Romancing Miss Stone *A Disney Off the Old Tooth *Three Alarm Mickey *Sisters *Good Old Luke *The Disneymunks Go to Washington *Soccer to Me *Every Disneymunk Tells A Story *A Little Worm in the Big Apple *Staying Afloat *The DIsneypette Story *The Prize Isn't Right *The Gold of My Dreams *Mind Over Matterhorn *Mickey's Oldest Fan *Help Wanted: Mommy *Teevee or Not Teevee *A Rash of Babies *Whatever Happened to Dave Seville? *Luke Ross, Superstar *Miss Piggy's Big Gambl *Sweet Smell of Success *Cinderella? Cinderella! *Experiment in Error *How You Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm? *Middle-Aged Kermit *I Love L.A. *Disneymunk Vice *Hooping It Up *Back to Kermit's Future *Tell It to the Judge *Sincerely Goofy *My Pharaoh Lady *Donald Says *When the Boys Are Down *Mickey, Mickey, Mickey! *Kermit's Dream Cabin *Old Friends *The Mystery of Disneymunk Manor *Ask Mickey *Goofy Lucks Out *Big Dreams *Island Fever *Just One of the Girls *Goin' Down to Dixie The Disneymunks *Dreamlighting *Elementary, My Dear Luke *The Bunch of Disney Crunch Club *Food for Thought *Wings Over Siesta Grande *Treasure Island *DIsneymunkmania *Grounded Disneymunk *Mickel's Angels *Pepper Ann's Regrets *Mickey in Analysis *Kermit's Getting Married *No Disneymunk Is an Island *Babysitter Fright Night *Mickey's Summer Job *Once Upon a Disney Crime *The Phantom *Mad About Gabe *Julie's Visit *Uncle Adventure *Luck O' The Disneymunks *Goofy and Juliet *Quarterback in Curlers *The Wall *The Amazing Disneymunks *Goofy's Life as a Dog *Queen of the High School *Psychic Mickey *A Special Kind of Champion *Mickey's Obsession *Mickey's Not So Super Hero *Kermit's Wonderful Life *Cookie Chomper III *Home Sweet Home *All Worked Up *Nightmare on Disney Main Street *Thinking Cap Trap Sean Roche *Bye, Elliot *A Day in the Life *Like Father, Like Son *Dr. Donald and Mr. Heartthrob *Too Hip to Be Kermit *Hearts and Flowers *Maltese Disneymunk *Dear Diary *Unfair Science *Shaking the Family Tree *Inner Kermit *The Legend of Sleeping Minnie *Three Disneymunks and a Puppy *Phantom Of The Rock Opera *The Return Of Uncle Adventure *The Princess and the Pig *Mickey in Neverland *Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll The Disneymunks Go to the Movies *Back to Our Future *Bigger! *Kong! *Batdisneymunk *Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom *Star Wreck: The Absolutely Super Disney Final Frontier *Robodisneymunk *S.T. the Space Traveler *Irrational Buffoon's European Vacation *Disney Tracy *Gremlionis *Sploosh *Won't Mind, We Shrunk the Adults MIIIICKEEEEY!!! and The Disneymunks * The Disneymunk Specials and Movies * A Disneymunk Christmas (Christmas) * I Love The Disneymunks Valentine (Valentine's Day) * A Disneymunk Reunion (Disneymunks' Mother Vinny) * Children All-Stars to the Rescue (Character Crossover) * Rockin' Through the Decades (The Disneymunks' Past) * Trick or Treason (Halloween) * A Disneymunk Celebration (Thanksgiving) * The Easter Disneymunk (Easter) * The Disneymunk Adventure * Mickey and the Disneymunks Meet Frankenstein * Mickey and the Disneymunks Meet the Wolfman * Little Mickey and the Mini-Disneymunks * Mickey and the Disneymunks * Mickey and the Disneymunks: The Squequel * Mickey and the Disneymunks: Disneywrecked * Mickey and the Disneymunks: The Road Disney Gallery Mickey, Donald and Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy as Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville Minnie Mouse as Elsa.png|Minnie Mouse as Brittany Miller Daisyduckversion.jpg|Daisy Duck as Jeanette Miller Clarabelle Cow.jpg|Clarabelle Cow as Eleanor Miller KermitBeinGreenTMS.jpg|Kermit The Frog as Dave Seville 4-30-15-miss-piggy.jpg|Miss Piggy as Miss Miller Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Ian Hawke Chip And Dale.png|Chip as Miles (with Dale as Extra) DisneyRockz Category:Movie-spoof Category:A Chipmunk Christmas Spoofs Category:The Chipmunk Adventure Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Spoofs Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Movie Spoof Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas